second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaanari surface patrol
Aside from their forces of militia, every planet in the Yaanari league has a semi-permanent force of defence, created to counter raids, enemy invasions and any slave revolts to large for their judges to take care of. While the names depend on the continent and planet, the most common terminology used to refer to them is that of Yaanari surface patrols. Equiped and organized in a fashion similar to a proper military force, they are constantly battle-ready and form the core of the Yaanari defence when an invasion force lands. While better prepared to fight than the planet's militia, the Yaanari surface patrol cannot compare to the defence forces of other realms when it comes to organization, weaponry or morale. Overshadowed by the promises of glory and wealth promised by the Yaanari navy or slaver fleets, the Yaanari who join the surface patrol are seldom the most promising recruits. Instead, they are citizens who see no choice but to join the patrol as a way to earn a living and release their frustration from time to time against a slave revolt or some gang causing more trouble than expected. Due to this, invasions into Yaanari league space made by the Commonwealth and the Galactic Entente have often been rather more successfull and bloodless than those of other realms like the Zracon , Yadrani or Biluan. Aside from a few, more elite regiments personally equiped and paid by one of the Yaanari most important leagues, members of the surface patrol do not tend to fight to the death and less so when things go badly for their side. History The Yaanari surface patrol is a young organization, created during the first years of the league's expansion across the stars. As the population grew and the number of judges could not keep up, important members of the league prepared a more permanent force, to take some of the duties of defence and peace-keeping the judges could not perform due to their small numbers. Another reason for the patrol's creation was the increasing number of slaves. At first, when there were two Yaanari for every alien slave, the situation remained under control. Using the judges and militia forces, what few uprisings were attempted were easily crushed, the ring leaders made examples of by their masters. When the ratio became 1 Yaanari for every slave, and then 2 for each Yaanari, things began to change. Revolts became more constant, some even coming dangerously close to taking control over entire colonies. A more permanent, better equiped and larger force was needed to keep the peace. Thus, each league promised to use part of its earnings to do just that and so the surface patrol was born. Corruption by some Yaanari oligarchs however, has made it so the surface patrol does not always get as much money as it is promised. Having to make due with what they have got, leaders of the surface patrol are often forced to equip regiments with outdated weaponry or buy it from the black market. This not only made the troops less combat-effective, but also demotivated and unwilling to fight to the bitter end, even for their families and homes. Organization Land forces The core of the surface patrol is made of infantry regiments, each one asigned to a different spot on their planet's surface. From the capital itself to far-away factories in where slaves work under the weather in subhuman conditions, squads patrol the area given to them and keep the law. To better help the patrols and provide them with much-needed extra firepower, nearly all Yaanari patrol squads have a transport to take them around. The most common one is the Harrier. Light, fast and needing little manteinance, few members of the patrol go to battle without their Harrier. Air fleet Those Yaanari of the surface patrol who show some skill are sent to the closest thing to an elite unit in the surface patrol: The Air fleet. Experts in hit-and-run tactics, Yaanari thrive when they are placed in the cabin of a Harrier , Draniri attack aircraft or Void Predator. Attacking fast and with great force and then quickly retreating so the enemy cannot hit back, they are often the most effective weapon in the surface patrol's arsenal. Whenever an invasion force is about to land, the air fleet goes to meet it with screens of fighters. The most common strategy is to blow as many transports as possible, just so the land forces can have an easier time dealing with invaders thanks to numbers instead of superior firepower. Category:Combat Unit Category:Yaanari